intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grail-El
|also known as = None |continent = Gevaudan |area = Unknown |capital = Angorak |demonym = Caravaner Grail |currency = Denar }} Home of the Citadel and the Caravaners, the capital city being Angorak, created by Antony. Government The Grail-El government is a mix between a democracy and a military state. The council controls the majority of large scale decisions, such as declarations of war, taxes, and international treaties, but it is slow to act and hobbled by bureaucracy. Because of this much of the minor decisions are made by the fleet with jurisdiction in that area. Council members are elected by the public every five years, and councilors vote on a new chairperson to run meets every seven. Each fleet is controlled by a chief admiral that is voted by the captains of the sand ships in his fleet, once every ten years, unless the admiral dies or steps down, a new admiral is voted in. Military While not the largest nation, they are the most technologically advanced, with massive sand ships packing guns comparable to a WWII battle ship, and airships for bombing raids or deploying elite military teams behind enemy lines. Unlike other nations, their armies use fully automatic rifles, machine guns, rocket launchers, and a plethora of lighter vehicles. Despite their military being the best on the continent, they are plagued with food shortages. Infrastructure The city of Agnorak is still being rebuilt, with many people living in temporary housing. The surrounding area may be farm land, but is not plentiful enough to supply the needs of such a large city. In the center of the city towers the Citadel, a massive metal building that reaches over a thousand feet into the air. It is the seat of Grail-El power, containing most governmental offices, barracks and weapon storage, along with laboratories and other research facilities. Within the country there is no road system between Agnorak and the surrounding outposts and villages. The nature of the environment in the area prevents the construction of roads, bridges, or channels. The only methods of transport are for now either air or sand ship, though there is research in rebuilding an pre-fall underground railroad system in old Grail-El made tunnels. Technology The technology of Grail-El greatly surpasses that of its neighbors in certain areas, especially in areas of mathematics, chemistry, and metallurgy. These fields were heavily funded by the government in an effort to provide more powerful weapons, faster and better armed sand ships, and toxic gas weapons to ensure victory against the wastes. Discoveries in the Citadel and surrounding city of pre-fall technology has greatly accelerated research in many fields, but many works have been destroyed. Certain areas of research have remained virtually untouched, biology, for anything other than medical applications, psychology, and many others. In addition many of the fields they have researched the majority of the advances are primarily military in nature, and do not provide the average citizen much direct benefit. Economy The Grail-El economy was entirely based around survival in the wastes, and the change from a mobile, nomadic system to a static economy has caused some major problems. Especially in food production. Originally the area around Agnorak was fertile, but the wastes, specifically the sea of the lost buried much of the arable land. This lack of farm land, and any experience with agriculture leaves Agnorak with a severe food shortage. Much of the money made from export is used up in pay for grain and other easily stored foods. The exports of Grail-El include outdated weapons and military equipment, with out regard what the buyers intend to do with the deadly weapons. As well as precious metals, gems, and other luxury products harvested from the wastes. Despite the high demand, and prices of Grail goods, the government runs a major trade deficit, a fact it wishes to change. Language Their language is similar to Lithuanian. History Into the Wastes Shattered Crown Trivia *Coming Soon Category:List of Countries